Jack of Trades
by XIceFoxX
Summary: Jack of spades is an infamous criminal in the underworld for being good at multiple types of jobs, but truly mastering information trades. when he receives an invite to join a team of seven others and accepts how will they react to what he looks like and will he even tell them he is the 'jack of spades and about his past and powers? OOCness sorry. rated T because I'm paranoid
1. Void

Jack of trades

By XIceFoxX

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR or its characters. All rights go to original owners. Plot is mine tho.

Hi this is my first ever fanfic so sorry if it's really bad or cliché in your opinion.

Tsuna will be very OOC whilst the others may be slightly OOC. In this story I will refer to tsuna by his new name and not tsuna. It gets confusing for me if I don't do this. Sorry for any inconvenience. Viper will also be a girl in this. I just wanted it that way.

Here are the languages I will use. as seen as I don't know any of them they will be in different fonts:

"I am speaking normally"(Italian)

_thoughts (thoughts don't have speech marks or apostrophes)_

"_**Russian"**_

"**Polish"**

"_Latin"_

"_**flashback"**_

Let's begin then! Hope you enjoy!

Chapter1:

Void

_**It hurts! I don't want to stay here anymore. I need to get out. It hurts. It hurts so much. Why won't anyone help me? Mama? Papa? Why did you leave me? Mukuro-nii , Ken-nii, chiksa-nii, Nagi-nee San? Where did you go? Why am I alone? It's scary. It hurts!  
><strong>__**It's…horrible. I hate it. I hate it! They masks should disappear. Hehehe. That's right. Disappear.  
><strong>_"_**Run! Experiment 27 has lost it"  
><strong>_"_**Damn what do we d-GAH!"  
><strong>_"_**Oh SHIT he caught u-GAAAAH!"  
><strong>_"_**Teeheehee. Masks should disappear! Oooh the holding area for less used experiments!"  
><strong>_"_**Kufufufufu. Is that you Tsunayoshi?"  
><strong>_"_**Waaaah! Mukuro-nii! Found ya!"  
><strong>_"_**We're also here-Byon!"  
><strong>_"_**Hn don't forget us."  
><strong>_"_**Tsu-kun…"  
><strong>_"_**Yay! Found Ken-nii, Chiksa-nii and Nagi-nee San to!"  
><strong>_"_**Kufufufufu. What's all the noise about?"  
><strong>_"_**Teeheehee! We are leaving! The masks have disappeared!"  
><strong>_"_**kufufufufu masks? Oh! he means the scientists."  
><strong>_"_**What are we waiting for then -Byon?!"  
><strong>_"_**L-lets g-go tsu-kun"  
><strong>_"_**Hn"**_

_***outside ***_

"_**kufufufufu. Tsunayoshi Sawada. Now we are free do you want a new name?"  
><strong>_"_**from now on I want to be called…Caelum!"  
><strong>_"_**Th-that's a n-nice na-name tsu-I mean Caelum-kun"  
><strong>_"_**Hn I'll keep my old one"  
>"<strong>__**Same here-byon!"  
><strong>_"_**I w-will be c-called chrome…"  
><strong>_"_**kufufufufu. What about your last names?"  
><strong>_"_**Teeheeheehee. Rokudo!"  
><strong>_"_**D-Dokuro …"  
><strong>_"_**Kufufufufu. That makes Caelum my younger brother. I'm pleased kufufufufu."  
><strong>_"_**Yay! Mukuro is now my older brother. Mukuro-nii San!"  
><strong>__**We are out. Out of that vile place. We have finally escaped from the estraneo base.  
><strong>__**It doesn't hurt anymore. It feels empty instead. Oh well!  
><strong>__**Teeheeheehee the masks have disappeared.  
><strong>__**And now we are free.**_

_**End of flashback**_

At the present moment in time a young 10 year old boy walks in to his apartment that he lives in. He used to live with his brothers and sister. But now he lives alone, not wanting to bring more danger to his family due to his…_professions_. He is covered in blood not caring that it is dripping off of his long black cloak, the floor is already stained with blood from previous jobs. The cloak is at least 2 sizes too big and drags along the floor behind him strangely not making a sound. His hood covers his face only letting the tattoo of the number 27 ,that is underneath his right eye, show. The boy is a bit small for his age but then again he hasn't grown at all in the past year since the 'Great Escape'.

Yes this child was one Sawada Tsunayoshi, or preferably know by his new name, Caelum. His alias for work is 'jack of spades'. This is to do with the fact that he is a 'jack of all trades, but master of none' and is part of the Mafia underworld. The ace of spades is a symbolism of death and so the signature of his crimes is the jack of spades card, hence the name. Anyway back to the story.

The moment he stepped into the apartment he moved on instinct to dodge a bullet to the head. He quickly melted into the shadows and called out to the intruder, his voice echoing around the room "who's there?"

"Haha! I knew it. You're perfect for the job!" Said the stranger.

"What job?" Replied Caelum, he couldn't see the man as he was also hidden by the shadows.

"To work in a small team of seven and do jobs for me with a very high pay. Here is a map and instructions to get to the meeting place if you agree, also here is a pacifier to prove you are indeed part of this group when you get there."

Caelum stepped out of the shadows and took a step toward the man after his intuition told him nothing bad would happen if he did.

"My my my! Aren't you small? Do you accept?"

'Did he just insult my hight?! I'm only 10 of course I'm small!'

"Well?" The stranger said with a smirk of amusement on his face, or what could be seen of his face anyway.

"Fine." Caelum growled out snatching the papers and pacifier. "this pay better be good, I usually work alone so don't blame me if I don't get along with these so called 'teammates' of mine." Caelum added.

"Haha. Fine, fine. See you soon 'jack of spades'. Ciao." Laughed the man before stepping back into the shadows and disappearing.

"I can't believe I was found so easily. And he knew my identity as 'jack of spades'…" Caelum growled, "Shit! Now I have to move again!"…

It was an understatement to say Caelum was pissed.

He liked this apartment…

*Secret location in Italy somewhere I don't know 'cos its secret*

"Hey reborn. The great skull-sama wants to know when our last teammate will get here!" Yelled a man in purple. The clothes he was wearing suggested he was a stuntman. He had chains hanging from his lip and purple makeup on. This egotistical idiot is the stuntman, Skull.

"Shut up lackey!" Came a reply from a tall man in a suit. He had a yellow shirt on and a fedora with a yellow stripe as well, Effectively hiding his eyes when he wants to. This man is the worlds best hitman, Reborn.

"The pay better be good…" came a voice from a cloaked figure in the corner who was counting her money obsessively. This is the varia illusionist, Viper.

"now now. That's enough fighting why not calm down and meditate for a bit?" Scolded a calm voice breaking through the whines and shouts of the others. It was a Chinese man in red robes that had sleeves going past his hands. He had long dark hair tied back in a braid. This man is the triads martial artist, Fon.

"Be quiet I can't focus on my work." Came a gruff voice. This man had green hair and shirt with a white lab coat and black pants. He was typing furiously on his laptop, which he took everywhere with him. This man in the scientist, Verde.

"that's all you think about. Kora!" Exclaimed a blonde man with blue eyes. He wore an army uniform of green and had a rifle attached to his back. This is the solider collonello.

"Be quiet and wait! He will probably show up soon so shut up!" Yelled a woman with blue hair and visor. She had a mark resembling a burn on her cheek and wore a creamy cloak. I say creamy because it looks like it's been through a war zone, but then again with her profession it probably has. This fierce woman is the other solider and collonello's mentor, Lal Mirch.

"Fine!" Huffed skull.

And so they waited when their employer finally appeared on a tv screen. "Hello! Haha, now all seven of you ,plus a tag along in the form of a blonde idiot," "Kora!" ", are quiet I will tell you about your first mission!"

"Wait." Came Fons voice. " where is this seventh member?"

"I don't see him." Replied reborn.

"If reborn can't find him, he's not here, Kora!" Interjected collonello.

"Haha! What are you talking about? The member you are looking for, was the first out of all of you too arrive! He's been waiting for you ,for two days straight, to shut up so I can talk to you!" Came the employers voice.

"Impossible! Where is he?!" Countered lal.

" here…" came a childish reply from the shadows.

All the others, minus the employer, watched in horror as a small body came out of the shadows. What scared them most was the small body still had no presence. It was like looking at a moving void of nothingness. It scared them to think the small boy found it necessary to master such a technique. But it also bothered them that they did Not know he was there and even looking at him didn't seem to solidify the fact he was there in front of them.

"how long have you been there? Kora!" Asked collonello.

"Teeheehee. Did you not listen? I have been here for two days already." Replied Caelum.

_Must have been a fluke. No one would have just stood there for two days. He's nothing special. _They all thought brushing off the kids abilities as if they were a fluke.

"The great skull-sama demands the creepy kid's name!" Yelled skull.

"Teeheehee. Shut up lackey. Why do I have to tell you?" Retorted Caelum. He did not like being called 'creepy' it reminded him of _'that place'_.

"_**That's one creepy kid. Too bad by the time we're done with him he'll be dead" stop. It hurts. "Hahahaha! Die you creepy bastard!"Leave me alone. Creepy. I've always been called creepy. Creepy dame-tsuna. By my parents and classmates. It hurts. Just leave me alone. Just leave me alone…**_

"-t" _huh? _"-at" _who's there? Will you help? No you're probably like the rest…_ "BRAT!"

"Huh?" Caelum replied as if in daze.

"Jesus brat. We've been calling you for ages." Came an exasperated sigh from reborn. "Whatever, listen brat. You're probably lost and ended up here somehow. So why don't you let the adults talk and Go back home and cry about it to your mommy 'kay?"

all the others, minus the employer nodded their heads in agreement.

The employer, however, winced. Sure he may be a member of the underworld who is supposed to be cold and heartless, and he is most of the time, but after that kids past, that insensitive comment had to hurt. This wince didn't go unnoticed by fon who narrowed his eyes at the employer and turned to face the kid.

"-ed." Caelum muttered.

"Huh? What was that you brat?" Snarled Reborn. He hated muttering.

"How are you supposed to do that with someone who wants you dead?" Repeated Caelum in a carefully calm and emotionless voice. Keeping whatever they could see of his face carefully blank. They had touched a sore spot and he had closed all doors to his heart and built a prison around it, so no emotion could get out.

At this everyone in the room froze.

_His parents want him dead? _They all thought._ Shit, that's tough._

"continue telling us about the mission." Said Caelum to the employer, still no emotion in his voice.

"Hold it brat, I still say you haven't been here for two days, and that you are not part of this team!"

Caelum raised an eyebrow at this, not that anyone could see that. He took out his map and the pacifier he had been given by his employer. "This enough proof for you? Good now continue with the mission brief."Caelum left no room for replies, not like anyone was going to anyway. They were still in shock about the fact the kid was the actual seventh member of their group._Just who is that brat(reborn)/ child(fon)/ kid(viper)/ creepy kid(skull)/ boy(lal)/ boy kora(collonello)/ young boy(Verde)?_

_**To be continued**_


	2. The nightmare

Jack of trades

ByXIceFoxX

Chapter 2

Sorry for the delay but I wasn't sure if a new chapter was wanted as no reviews were there on the first chapter.

But I'll write this chapter anyway and ask you now as I know I didn't ask on the last chapter:

Please review I know my story isn't perfect but that's the way it is so…

Be warned there will be swearing in this because what is a story by a 14 year old without the occasional swear word?

"XIceFoxX is awesome"(Italian)

_thoughts (thoughts don't have speech marks or apostrophes)_

**"Polish"**

_"Latin"_

**_"flashback"_**

Anyway on with the chapter :)

**_Just who is this brat(reborn)/child(fon)/kid(viper)/creepy kid(skull)/boy(lal)/boy kora(collonello)/young boy(Verde)?_**

"Brat just who do you think you are?" Growled out reborn.

"…Lum" murmured back Caelum completely engrossed in the details of the mission before him.

"Hah? Say that again brat and say it properly!" Reborn growled, he hated murmuring even more than he hated skull.

"I did say it properly you just didn't listen well enough, why should I repeat it?" Caelum retorted.

"HaHa! Child not everyone has the amazing hearing you do, please repeat your name for them." The employer scolded.

Grumbling under his breath, something about 'awful hearing' and 'supposed to be the worlds best 6' Caelum turned around to face the rest of the group, his face still covered, only his lower half of his face visible, held the perfect mask of indifference. "Remember this well and listen properly, I won't repeat," Caelum stated ,this got some growling from reborn, "Caelum. My name is Caelum."

"Never heard of you before. Are you supposed to be here you creepy kid?" Commented skull.

"Of course you haven't heard of me idiot. I work under an alias. What I just told you was my real name and not my alias." Sighed Caelum.

"Why do that child?" Inquired Fon.

Caelum's patience was rapidly wearing thin and reaching the end of its rather long fuse, the past few days had seen to it that he was more irritable than usual.

"What's it matter!" Snapped Caelum " I don't want you to know my alias 'cause it could ruin my work! Happy you've got your reason now? Good! Now shut up and read the goddamn plan!" Caelum yelled back barely preventing himself from transforming into a wolf and ripping them to shreds. Damn he needed to be more careful to keep his powers in check, he had grown wolf fangs.

**_'Your powers are incredible! To be able to communicate with any animal and turn into any of them as well! Marvellous! How much fun we'll have testing your abilities!' no stay away! The birds here say your dangerous! Stay away from me you evil men! Aaaaargh! It hurts! Make him stop! STOP!_**

**_ 'Argh! He became a wolf!'_**

**_' Run experiment 27 has lost it!'_**

"Hn, I'm going to bed." Caelum spoke abruptly, seeing all these memories in one day had tired him greatly and he was shaking, possibly with a fever forming as well.

"Why is it the brat's bed time now?" Reborn sneered.

_"silence fool! You do not speak of things you understand!"(Latin)_

" errm…what did you say child? No one here knows that language." Asked fon.

"This is proof I am tired slipping into another language" Caelum replied, 'it's also proof I'm developing a severe fever but they don't need to know that do they?'

"I see standing there for two days listening to the lackeys constant moaning can do that to someone Kora!" Collonello inputed.

_'They develop severe nightmarish fevers of their past?'_ Caelum thought sarcastically.

"Haha! Very well this meeting is over, go and get some rest for the next few days!" Checkerface laughed, even though it sounded a bit strained, he had sensed Caelum's illness and knew something bad would happen because of it.

"Fine…" Grumbled reborn.

And so off to their rooms they went.

**Caelum's room**

It was very spacious with a king sized bed and silky quilts, fluffy pillows and a comfy mattress. There was a large wardrobe for Caelum's clothes and a desk with his laptop on. The walls were black with orange bird silhouettes painted on. The birds Were all trapped in intricate cages that were attached to a silhouette of a tree that started in the corner of the room and spread outwards, not one leaf of the tree. The carpet was an inky black, but soft to stand on, with a white silhouette of a wolf in the middle. His roof was painted the same inky black as the walls and carpet with glow in the dark stars painted on along with the moon. He had blackout curtains to draw in front of the window as well. Basically the pitch black made him feel safe for some reason, probably because it reminded him of the times were he was safe in the pitch black of his cell, not being painfully experimented on, safe and comfortably wrapped in a blanket of darkness. There was one phrase that suited him more than others "I have loved the stars too fondly, too be fearful of the night." His window faced the forest were he would find it easy to speak with the only friend and constant companion he had. A lilac fronted/breasted roller*. It was a beautiful bird with a wonderful personality. He was small and graceful and was also Caelum's favourite animal to turn into, he was called Cielo. He opened a the window slightly to let his friend in, while he went to his bed to sleep through his fever. 'Best to get it over with, it will be easier as it goes along. I hope.' Caelum resigned to his fate ,of feverish dreams of his nightmarish and painful past, and excruciating wounds when he woke up, went to bed.

**5 hours later, midnight:**

An earsplitting scream resounded through the mansion reaching every corner, effectively waking the others up. They all raced to the source only to end up outside Caelum's room.

"OI! Brat let us in! What's going on?!" Yelled reborn, slamming his fist into the door with all his might, repeatedly. It surprised him the door didn't break under his strength let alone the fact it didn't even bend slightly, it was as if a gentle breeze was causing it to go back and forth in its frame slightly, how the door was so strong g he didn't know, but that was a problem for later, he and most of the others were still half asleep so he just filed it away as the fact he was not completely awake, dismissing it. They had other more serious problems at hand right now, like the ear splitting scream from the other side of the door for example.

"Caelum child! Are you okay?!" Screamed Fon, despite the time the child had snapped, he knew that was not how the child normally acted for some reason, all he knew was the child was different from how he normally was, not that he knew how he knew that either. He filed it under Instinct and continued with the more pressing matters at hand, like finding out why Caelum was screaming.

Suddenly the screaming stopped leaving only an eerie silence in its wake, causing the others to become even more worried than they were with the screaming. The door creaked open a crack to reveal Caelum dressed in his cloak in front of the door.

"Wha' d'ya wan'?" He asked sleepily as if he had not been screaming in pure terror a few moments ago. Most of the others grunted and left saying something about a waste of time, and that it must have been a silly little nightmare. The only ones that remained were Verde and Fon due to the fact that both were wide awake, they could sense an illusion and both smelt blood slightly.

_'dammit when will they leave? I can't hold the illusion much longer I'm losing to much blood!' Caelum thought._

"Caelum dispel the illusion and tell us why we smell blood." Fon said gently, the smell of blood was becoming stronger by the second and the space behind the door was getting distorted from the illusion.

"None of your business.." Caelum said before collapsing backward from blood loss. The illusion shattered leaving the truth to the eyes of the other two. The room was covered in pools of blood and bloody footprints on the floor , Caelum had a pool of blood forming around him from all his reopened scars and wounds. Fon gasped and moved in picking up Caelum, surprised at how little he weighed. Verde came in to treat the boy and figure out what had happened. They shut the door behind them and took Caelum to his bathroom. The gently pulled his cloak off and where speechless at what they saw. There is front of them was a small adorable 10 year old child covered in wounds that were bleeding… A lot. He had soft brown hair that was getting matted with blood, soft round cheeks getting paler by the minute, small lips pulled into a grimace from pain, a plaster under his right eye (that was miraculously clean and wouldn't come off no matter how much they picked at the corners or edges), a small button nose and long black eyelashes that any girl could only dream of. All in all the boy looked like an angel… Minus all the wounds and blood of course. Fon and Verde snapped out of their admiring and set to work.

By the time both men were done it was 4 in the morning. The room was clean again, Caelum was treated and no longer bleeding and he lay there innocently on the bed fast asleep with a small bird beside him. When the bird had come in they didn't know but the bird seemed like it knew Caelum so they let it stay.

Now that they had time they took in what the room really looked like. Due to unknown circumstances, they had each found their rooms suited their personalities perfectly(like Fon with a meditating area and martial arts mats and Verde with a lab and small library with plenty science books and loads of note books for him to use), and what they saw in Caelum's room shocked them slightly. For his rooms main colour was black. The walls had orange birds in cages hanging on the branches of a leafless tree in the corner closest to the bed and there were stars and a full moon on the ceiling. The floor had a white wolf and the windows had blackout curtains. All in all the room was dark and spoke of loneliness, due to the lone wolf, captivity, the caged birds, abandonment, the leafless tree**, and the how far away light and warmth were from him, the moon and stars.

It scared them that such a small child could have such a room. And yet their instincts were telling them this was a perfect match for him, that all of these things were part of his life. Darkness, loneliness, captivity, abandonment and light so far away it could be barely seen.

"Oh child, what have you been through?" Whispered Fon, Verde nodding his head, sorrow and fear for the small boy in their eyes.

Caelum groaned and his eyes fluttered open. Fon and Verde gasped at the sight of his eyes. One eye was a fiery orange in colour that was also mixed with gold and it seemed to be swirling around his eye, the other was a chocolate brown that reminded them of warmth. Both eyes must have been very warm and full of innocence… At one point. True to their observations, the boys eyes held no warmth in them and only pain and sorrow had residence their.

_'Something very bad must have happened to the child to make him this broken.' _They thought.

"Than' you f'r las' nigh'." Caelum muttered sleepily.

"What happened to you last night?" Fon asked worriedly, he had never seen so many wounds on a child before."Oh that." Caelum said "Whenever I get an illness I always have nightmarish dreams of my past and one by one all my old wounds reopen." Caelum continued.

"So that screaming was you dreaming of your past? And the wound were all old ones reopening?" Verde asked, speaking up for once.

"Yeah…" Caelum replied, "Oh by the way this little guy here is cielo and is my trusted partner in the underworld!" Caelum stated happily, cielo perched on his raised hand's finger. Cielo appeared to be saying 'thank you' via the look he was giving them, he gave out a few twittering sounds after turning back to Caelum.

"Yeah yeah, I know." Caelum said to the little bird, rolling his eyes, " I promise to buy more medicine to help me with the dreams next time. I just ran out a few months ago and have been really busy!" Caelum continued. "You understand him?" Verde questioned instantly intrigued.

_'Shit I slipped up because I lost so much blood I'm still drowsy'_ Caelum thought. "No, I don't. I can guess from the expression in his eyes and body language he displays." Caelum replied quickly. Verde nodded in understanding, no one could understand animals after all.

That night due to the fact it was so late the two men stayed in Caelum's room, finding the bed was bigger than they originally thought(picture bed for 10). It turned out to be one of the best night sleeps Caelum had in a long, long time…

so what do you think so far?

please review I want to know if there is anything I can do to improve it a lot, or even if you want a third chapter!

*a lilac fronted roller is a type of bird but I put '/breasted' as I can also go by the name lilac BREASTED roller. Feel free to google an image of one, the pic on the front of this story is one but if i doesn't appear for you then Google it by all means, in my opinion they are gorgeous which is why I chise that bird.

**if you don't get why I chose abandonment for the leafless tree it is because all the leaves have left it on its own unprotected from outside sources like rain and storms. This is another part of Tsuna's past I'll go into at a later date k?

Sorry again for late update but I've been busy with H/W and choosing my options for year 10.

see you soon, with another update(hopefully quicker this time)

and don't forget to review please!

from XIceFoxX (Alice) xxx


	3. Madness

Chapter 3

**PLEASE READ BELOW**

Thank you those who reviewed I loved the comments and have never been so happy in my life I nearly burst out into tears of joy, but had to stop my self otherwise my family would start giving me a WTF face every time they saw me.

The reviews mean a lot to me and I thank you all for the compliments, love you all xxx

Thank you:

**Shinichioiyx**, thanks for saying its interesting and encouraging me to keep writing! Xx

**Takatou**, I'm not sure when I'll bring the 10th gen in I'm rolling with it with the occasional planning, but will probably include them eventually. Xx

**Kuroi rin**, I'm going to go more into Caelum's past as we go along so you'll get bits and pieces every chapter(I don't like chapters of the whole past bits and pieces tends to spread it out over time and doesn't seem rushed) xx

**Foodeler,** thanks for complementing my descriptions and I plan on never abandoning a project so don't worry I'll continue it till there is a definite end(maybe if someone doesn't like that end I'll write a special end for them cos I'm like that(soft hearted)) xx

Sorry for the long wait but I will update sooner I've just been feeling a bit sick and tired recently, so I'm back to writing now :). Xx

To the others who commented I'm sorry I haven't put down any reply but I have taken all of you opinions into account and hope you keep reviewing:).

Thanks for reading and sorry if I took up too much space as I was so excited I felt the need to reply(I even screen shot them as they are my first ever reviews). I feel a lil' crazy but I'm just really happy.

To all those who followed and liked my story thank you I keep getting emails telling me that you have and I never thought so many would like the story let alone follow it :) seeing those emails makes my day and encourages me to write more so thank you :) xx

**Please read below as well due to some changes I have made:**

"This is normal/Italian"

_**"SCARY VOICE"**_when a character is being really creepy and scary and letting out a lot of bloodlust.

"_This is whispering" ( whispering, unlike thoughts, does have speech marks)_

_thoughts (thoughts don't have speech marks or apostrophes they are just done in italics)_

"this is a foreign language that will be specified at the end of the sentence"

Eg: "This is my life, stay out if you don't wanna die!"(polish)

Eg2:"This is my life, stay out if you don't wanna die!"(Latin) etc…

(up above I used a preview of the story I'm writing, might be in this chapter might not)

"_**Flashbacks"**_

Now on with the chapter:)

Fon and Verde stretched and yawned. "My, my. That was one of the best night sleeps I've had in a while!" Exclaimed fon.

"Indeed, is there something special about this bed or the room?" Commented Verde.

"Oh! Shhhhh." Fon said, he had noticed the small boy in between them was still fast asleep. "Oh dear, it would be best not to wake him, he will be tired due to blood loss. But he still needs something to eat." Fon mumbled clearly unsure of what to do.

"Doesn't matter I'm up." Came a grumbled reply from Caelum, he was awake but very weak and he couldn't move. Verde noticed this and was next to comment.

"He can't move due to blood loss we'll have to carry him downstairs to the dining room. And by 'we'll' I mean 'you'll'." Verde stated putting on his glasses he had removed the previous night before going to sleep.

"Ah! I see. Caelum child, you don't mind do you?" Fon asked turning to Caelum who was still lying in the middle of the bed.

"Not at all, Fon. But I'm starting to feel like a burden. First you treat my wounds, clean my room and now you carry me when I can't walk." Sighed Caelum.

"Not to worry child. It was not your fault." Fon stated, smiling at the small child warmly.

Now that they could get a better look at Caelum, as the blood was cleaned up, he was rather pretty for a boy. His eyelashes were even longer than they thought, a rosy tint now in his cheeks, soft pink lips pulled into a pout, the swirling beautiful eyes now held a spark of warmth and life, pale porcelain skin that made the boy look even more frail. He wore black shorts and a black top that were like a second layer of skin on him. They showed just how small and fragile the boy truly was. He looked like an angel just lying there.

"Here is your cloak." Stated Verde as he slipped it over Caelum's form. Caelum nodded in gratitude.

"Here we go then!" Fon said as he lifted Caelum up from the bed, holding him with one arm in a sitting position. Caelum's arms wrapped around Fons neck so he didn't fall, legs dangling his cloak stopping just at his ankles showing his feet wrapped in bandages. It had surprised Fon and Verde when they discovered the child would not wear shoes, he preferred bare feet with bandages, wrapped around the centre and ankle to his knee which exposed the toes and heel, as protection.

As Fon left the room, the small bird flew and landed on Caelum's shoulder twittering as he did so, to Fon and Verde it almost sounded like laughter. They were soon proved right by the next statement. "Stop laughing Cielo, it not funny that I can't move properly!" Exclaimed Caelum what was visible of his face showed he was attempting to scowl but because he was young it ended up as an adorable pout. Seeing this Verde raised an eyebrow and Fon to bring his free hand to his face to muffle his laughter. "Argh! Not you to Fon-nii, let's just hurry and go! What with that look your giving me Verde-nii? Hurry up!" Caelum moaned ("*Cough*Whined*Cough*" Caelum used glare on the author! It was super effective! Author is now unable to continue her snarky comments! "Sorry, had to…")

Fon and Verde looked confused at the fact they had suddenly been dubbed as older brothers but Caelum didn't seem phased at all by his sudden change in attitude towards the men. Cielo twittered something to lichi and keiman who used gesture to their owners to translate, whilst Caelum blushed lightly at what was said. The message translated as "Caelum only calls people his brother if he trusts them a lot, and trust is not something he gives out so easily!" At this the two older men had different reactions, Verde raised his other eyebrow to meet the one that went up previously and Fon smiled at gaining the small child's trust. The reason Caelum trusted them so much was the vision he had in his dreams after he had gone to sleep with them at his side, it had shown him being protected by the two from an unknown Enemy and that they would never abandon him, unlike someone else in his past.

"_**You monster! You are not my child! Hurry and die you monstrosity! No one needs you or loves you!" A woman shrieked at a two year old child.**_

"_**M-ma…" The child mumbled tears welling in his eyes.**_

"_**Silence monster!" The woman shrieked and kicked him in the stomach sending him crashing into the window breaking it, the child losing a lot of blood lay there outside, on the cold muddy grass in the rain, pretending to be unconscious. This is what he normally does when his mama gets like this, standing up only results in more pain from the woman before him. When she left his crawled to the bathroom and bandaged his wounds so professionally no one would have thought it was done by a 2 year old, but by a doctor.**_

"_**It hurts...mama…why? No...you are not my mama anymore! I won't love that woman anymore!" This is the resolution made by a two year old child, a resolution that shouldn't have to be made by anyone let alone a child.**_

A shiver ran through Caelum's body at the memory. He knew when that was, he remembered his past clearly, that was two days before **that woman** sent him **there**. Fon looked at Caelum wondering why the child was shivering. Unconsciously Caelum wrapped his arms around Fons neck and held tightly still shivering. Fon and Verde were very concerned by now and Fon asked him "Caelum child what's wrong?"

At this Caelum replied "memories…" And left it at that, still shivering.

Fon's mouth made an 'O' shape and pulled Caelum closer to himself. Caelum sniffed and lay his head on fon's shoulder, muttering "wake me up when breakfast is served" before drifting off to sleep in Fon's arms, still shivering slightly.

"It is probably a good idea for him to catch up on as much sleep as possible so let's go down to breakfast and wake him when it's served." Stated Verde, relief filled his voice when the shivering stopped.

**Dining room**

Fon and Verde entered with Caelum asleep in fon's arms causing many eyebrows to raise.

"Why are you carrying the brat Fon? He can walk by himself." Reborn asked in an amused tone. However he was blatantly ignored so the others asked the question as well, only to be blanked to. Verde and Fon were to busy discussing in low tones about the sleeping child to realise they were being talked to. Tic marks appeared on most of the rooms occupants minus Fon, Verde, and viper. Viper was busy counting her money and was only a little (***cough***a lot***cough***) intrigued by the child, but right now money took priority on her list of…well 'priorities for today'.

"silence I'm tired, and hungry, where is the food?"(Swedish) Caelum stated sleepily, he had woken up due to the bloodlust and slipped into another language due to drowsiness.

"Errm…Caelum child?" Asked Fon to the tired child nestled in his arms, he could now sense the bloodlust around him and could only wonder why they were angry.

"Yeah?"(Swedish) replied Caelum, still half asleep.

"Why are you speaking Swedish Caelum child?" Inquired Fon, surprised that Caelum was still speaking Swedish.

"Oh, you're right I was speaking Swedish" muttered Caelum clearly surprised.

Skull face planted anime style, the rest were too cool to do that but they very nearly did.

"what do you mean you didn't know you were speaking Swedish you creepy kid?!" Yelled skull as he got up from the floor. "That's not possible!" He continued.

"It is when I'm tired and you yelling won't change that habit, get used to it." Retorted Caelum.

"why is Fon carrying you brat?" Asked reborn.

"He has lost the ability of free movement for a short duration of time and requires a form of transportation ***cough***fon***cough***." Stated Verde, scientifically at a low level so skull could understand him still, if he spoke too much in detail skull would bother him about not getting it.

The food then quickly arrived whilst skull fumed at Caelum silently. They ate their breakfast in silence. However reborn noted that Caelum hardly ate any of it and just poked it with his fork as if checking it was dead, which doesn't matter because it was TOAST which wasn't alive to begin with. "Why aren't you eating brat?" Reborn asked Caelum, not really caring but annoyed that the brat was just poking perfectly good food.

"Not hungry." Caelum replied, only to have Fon and Verde frown at the answer and whisper to each other before whispering something into Caelum's ear causing to go as White as snow.

"_eat or we will tell them why you can't walk and they will probably try to dig up your past as a result."_

Fon seemed to stop a moment, as if contemplating something then continued and said something that caused Caelum to grow miraculously paler,

"_And me and Verde will help them and raid your room whilst you are still weak."_

The others had no idea what Fon and Verde has talked about nor what was being whispered but seeing a sly smirk on Verde's face and a forced calm smile on fon's they new it must be something bad. Caelum quickly eating his breakfast was proof of that.

**After dinner in meeting room 1a:(there's are 3 floors and 7 meeting rooms on each):**

Caelum was seething the others had left him out of the mission because he was a kid, except fon and Verde who left him out due to the fact he was still weak. However before this he was alone when coping with the aftermath of his nightmares and reopened scars and merely eating something provided enough energy for him to run miles and miles at a high speed without getting tired. So instead before they left he told Fon and Verde something.

**Flashback 30 mins ago**

**Caelum pulled Fon and Verde to the Side as they were about to leave, the two surprised at how much energy he had. " I will be on this mission with you. Only you two will know it's me though. I can help on this mission in ways most cannot. You must not tell the others its me. I have something on this mission I need to get as well so there is no point stopping me." Caelum growled darkly. Fon and Verde could not object but only wonder at what he meant. Why would only they recognise him? What did he need there? Why would he be more helpful than the others? They couldn't do anything and considering he had another objective they couldn't stop him. So they nodded their heads silently, and left with only one sentence ringing in the room before they were out of earshot "i will join you when you get there." Caelum said, grinning. the moment the door closed, cielo landed on Caelum's outstretched finger. now that Caelum thought Fon and verde were out of earshot he spoke to the little bird.**

**"soon...it's so close... we can disappear for good...we just have to go back one more time...then my family and I can vanish completely without worry of the past...I can Die without fear of them." Caelum moved closer to the door, he felt something behind it. something he shouldn't be afraid of and the only thing he did to cause the presence to leave... was say one sentence.**

**"to die all alone isn't so bad~Ne? TeeHeeHee" his voice was almost emotionless but some foreign emotion crept through, how strange.**

**The presence had vanished.**

**End of flash back**

Fon's POV

i was worried about what Caelum child had said, sure the whole "i'll join you when you get there." and "only you two will recognise me" thing bothered him. but the thing that bothered him the most is what he said when he thought they were out of ear shot. what could it have meant?

**Flashback 30 mins ago fon's POV**

**As we left the room Caelum child told us when he would be there. we closed the door behind us and erased our presences so we could go on the mission now. the i heard a flutter on wings inside. me and verde pressed our ears on the door careful to erase our presences completely. then we heard it, something that chilled us to the bone. "soon..." i looked at verde who was obviously confused as well, "it's so close..." what could he have meant? "We can disappear for good..." my heart froze and verde's eyes widened **_**"what?" **_**verde whispered to me, "we just have to go back one more time..." **_**"one more time to where?" **_**i asked verde, he shook his head obviously not getting it either, "then my family and i can vanish completely without worry of the past..." **_**Family? i thought he said his parents want him dead? could he mean a mafia famiglia? **_**the thoughts ran thorough my head, question after question ran through mine and verde's mind. then he said something else. something that terrified us both, "I can die without fear of them." And just like that, our blood ran cold. we were frozen in place, unable to even breathe. then we heard him coming closer to the door. what he said next scared us both. it was terrifying and so, so sad at the same time. "To die all alone isn't so bad~Ne? TeeHeeHee" We ran, so scared he had found us. so scared for our lives. What bothered me the most was his voice. it was almost emotionless but one crept in...Sadness.**

**End if flashback**

Suddenly he heard it. the flapping of two sets of small wings. wait was that Cielo, Caelum child's bird and another one. but that bird...it's eyes were so familiar... Caelum Child?!

end of fon's POV

Verde's POV

i could hear the flapping of birds wings. two lilac breasted rollers made there way to us, one was Cielo who landed on my shoulder and twittered in greeting who keiman happily replied to along with the other animals here. the other one, who had orange and brown heterochromatic eyes landed on fon's shoulder. wait those eyes are similar... Caelum?! no that's physically impossible. "no it's not, it is me Caelum." a voice spoke, but due to the fact the others, minus Fon hadn't reacted i assumed the voice was in my head. "correct again verde." the voice-no, Caelum said.

"what's going on?" asked a voice that was distinctively Fon's.

"I've created a mental link between us, and the animal's here for the duration of the mission." Caelum responded.

"master-ke!" said a hyper voice, this ,fon and verde realised, was lichi's voice.

"lichi?" fon questioned, even verde was stumped by this phenomenon.

"hai master-ke!" lichi replied "i'm glad you can now hear us! i thought we would have to communicate through caelum to you and verde-ke!" lichi continued.

"my master is the greatest! let me communicate with him creepy child!" yelled oodako, skulls octopus.

"nonsense, your master's stupidity passes that of rational knowledge." countered keiman.

"haha! your masters are weak compared to mine-kora!" laughed falco.

"hn. such a silly argument." yawned leon.

"i will vote for someones mater as long as you pay me." interrupted fantasma.

"Ha! My master is the best of all! without him you wouldn't be able to communicate with fon and verde let alone any of the other humans!" twittered Cielo in annoyance.

_**"SILENCE!"**_yelled Caelum, annoyed at such a stupid argument. what also annoyed him is how much alike the animals were to their masters minus lichi and Cielo as lichi was hyperactive and Cielo was a chatterbox.

Fon and verde were amused at the argument, but started to shiver at the KI Caelum was leaking. Reborn and the other could only watch in shock as the animals had what seemed to be an argument and fon and verde seemed to understand every grunt, screech, hiss, and growl. "Oi! Fon, Verde!" yelled reborn letting some of his KI leak causing everyone but the two little birds on fon and verde's shoulders shiver. those two birds turned to him and looked him dead in the eyes. The one with lilac eyes was smirking at him like he had done something stupid, whilst the other with heterochromatic eyes seemed pissed off at him. "Are the birds yours?" he asked the two men. the others watched intrigued. "iye." was Fon's answer,

"They belong to someone we know." Verde added on.

Collonello scoffed. "Why are such weak and pathetic birds here. I bet their master's the same-Kora! Bet that master of theirs has a weak and pathetic family to if he thinks such things are useful-Kora!" The animals looked at him like he was an idiot. which he was. Cielo began to leak KI at his master being insulted, and transformed. Into a .PANTHER! The killing intent was so strong that all of the Others, except fon, verde, and the other animals who didn't have the KI aimed at them, wanted to cry and run screaming. Then it hit them. A KI so strong it caused bone chilling, heart stopping fear in them. They all looked to the Heterochromatic bird who simply sat there, but it was unmistakable that it belong to that bird. The KI was mixed with pure madness and bloodlust. This bird looked at them and they wanted to die on the spot it was so terrifying. The bird was the stuff of nightmares.

Cielo transformed back into a bird and sat on verde's shoulder once again, satisfied that his owner had things under control. It was a shocker to see him so angry, but then again they had insulted his family who survived **that place** with him. Caelum's brown eye had mist flames disperse from it showing that an illusion was disappearing. the iris was black and pupil white, his other eye a raging inferno, whilst sky, night and oath flames danced on his feathers and wings. His eyes were cold and filled with a mix of emotions: sadness, anger, guilt and the dominant one which scared them all (animals, fon and verde include)...

**PURE** **MADNESS...**

His glare never let up but he shut of his KI but not before sending out another powerful wave of it.

_Who could own such frightening birds? _they thought looking at the lilac breasted rollers in front of them.

TO BE CONTINUED

agin sorry i haven't uploaded in so long, i had writers block and my mind went blank halfway through this so i let up until ideas started to flow again.

SOOOOO SORRY

plz comment and follow I'm back now so i will update more often now that i don't have writers block.

Love you all, the emails about your favourites and follows motivated me so much.

Thanks! xxx


End file.
